


You know when I said I was okay..... Maybe I was lying.

by Stickienotes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ahhhhhhhh, Don't read, Feels, Lance is 13, Langst, Modern AU, One shot., Thanks, The I suck at writing tag, Violence, What even are tags now?, girl clothes lance, hunk is 14?, if ya don't like that shit, keith is 14, klance, pidge is 10?, shiro is 18/19?, tags? What tags, younger crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickienotes/pseuds/Stickienotes
Summary: FEELS! It's summer, and Hunk and Lance are 13 year olds at a local park, Lance is super into woman's fashion, and likes female clothing. They talk and chatter, when someone from lances past shows up to ruin the fun. Who will save our presious boys!? Find out this time, on AHHHHHHHHHH, MY HEART.Aka, I kinda just had the worst month of my life, and so I took it out on child versions of fictional characters. That sounds bad I know. Whoops.Also, I'm really bad at writing plot, I usually do poetic, so sorry. Okay. NOW GO.





	You know when I said I was okay..... Maybe I was lying.

"Remember when I said I was okay?... Maybe I was lying."

 

 

Lance really never fit in as a kid. He was always... To much. He was flamboyant and loveable, his tanned freckled skin danced in the summer sun, showing off his beauty and his grace. This made him an easy target. 

3:24pm Sunday afternoon, July 24th. 

The sun was so hot, it felt like it melted off your skin just by slightly moving. Everything was sticky and warm, and the hot metal of the swing stung lances thighs as he slowly moved back and forth, he loved it. Summer was always the best season, no school, no homework...No stronger kids. Everything was okay. 

"This one looks nice, but she doesn't pull it off well.." Lance said, pointing to a model in a woman's magazine, as he pushed his legs forward making the play set swing move faster. 

"You're the expert. I don't know anything about fashion." Hunk replied, sitting on the still swing next to lances. 

Lance loved woman's fashion, it just felt natural to him. The way of the silk skirts as they flowed in the breeze. The tight crop tops showing off everything just right, and the frilly, laced jean shorts Lance always loved to wear. They felt right.

Gender roles never really mattered to Lance. They were just things, that someone who was afraid of people being different made up. 

"Hey, how about this one? I think that might look nice on you." Lance pointed to a NASA crop top, it was white with black hemmed edges, and the logo stamped right on front for everyone to see. 

"Girls fashion isn't really my style, Lance. But you pull it of well, you have just the right curves in all the right places." Hunk pointed to lances frilly Jean shorts. 

"Dude! You can't say stuff like that! We're like 13! And anyone can pull off woman's clothing, just gotta find what you like!" 

"Still not gonna, I just can't see the appeal.... But I do like that one. The pastel blue is a nice touch." Hunk mumbled as he stared at the pastel blazer in the spring 76 collection.

"Ha! I knew you would come around sometime!" Lance exclaimed, his famous shit eating grin returning to his face. The sun kissed Lances skin perfectly, and almost everyone took notice, making that grin almost look soft on his freckled specked face.

Lance was a soft boy. Sensitive, but hard working. He would be an ass sometimes, yes. But always apologize for it later. Lance was stubborn, if something wasn't right, it was his job to fix it, no matter the cost. That's why when someone was upset or hurt, Lance would be the first one over.

Hunk was a walking angel. Always so nice, ready to help. He always wore the same orange t-shirt, that for some reason always looked pristine, and freshly dry-cleaned. Lance, of course, complained that it constantly clashed with the army green, cargo shorts Hunk loved, but did Hunk care? No. Fashion wasn't his thing, it was Lances.

The beautifully darker skinned boy was always so kind, he never would lay a hand on anyone, or curse a single word. But, the world doesn't always give back what you give out. 

The boys were to nice for the blazing world. People took advantage of the kindness they gave out, and this have them a constant Bullseye on their backs.

 

"Oh McClain!~" Lance heard as he saw a girl with short, black hair and glasses start to walk over to the boys from the other side of the park. She wore a bright blue dress, with yellow sandals. The girl was accompanied buy two, much taller boys, one look very scrappy, while the other wore casual clothing. 

"Shit." Lance sputtered as he quickly hid the magazine behind his back, hoping to God Isabel didn't see it. Summer was supposed to be his chance, his chance away. 

"Language!" Hunk called, not realizing who the voice came from, or even if he heard it at all.

Lance quickly popped up from the swing seat, the hot air feeling like it was burning the place on his thighs where he sat. hoping, praying to any god he could think of, and some made up ones too, that Isabel would just explode, never to be seen again. So that he didn't have to talk to her, or see her face even again. 

"What's with the face?" Hunk laughed, completely oblivious to the danger the both of them were in. 

"We gotta go."

"What?"

"Hunk, Now."

Lance pulled on Hunks sleeve, telling the older boy to move. 

"Where you going Lance?"

To late.

The 2 boys were approached, and now encircled by the 3 people.

"How've ya been! Haven't seen you since June" Isabel spat, her sarcastic ass tone ear shredding to hear. "What ya got there?~" 

Isabel was older, much older. Maybe 15 or 16. She was the kind of person to get her older brothers, or goons is that they seemed like, to do her work, while she watched. 

"Nothing. Now please leave us alone." Lance replied, death toned. Not wanting to show fear, or any emotion to set them off. 

"Awe, come on McClain~" she snapped, the flirt in her voice just for show.

The magazine was snatched from his hands faster then he could react. Isabel started to giggle uncontrollably when she noticed what it was.

"Pfffftttt! Gay boy!" She giggled, tears of laughter streaming down her pristine, perfect skin. 

"Can we just have the book back, and leave please." Hunk said, quietness in his tone. Hunk new Lance was Bi. Lance had told him, and only him. Hunk was strait, and had a wonderful girlfriend, shay, so it wasn't him he knew he was into. It was some boy named..... Keith? Was it? Anyways, Lance was sensitive, a fragile minded person. Hunk just wanted to get his friend out of there as soon as possible. 

"She wasn't talking to you." Said the shagger looking kid. 

"I know, but maybe we could just-"

Wham. A punch right to the gut. If felt like 100 bricks just slammed into him. 

Hunk dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and dry heaving, thinking he was going to throw up. 

Anger never looked good on Lance, it was an emotion he preferred to sat away from, an emotion that he didn't want to be associated with. It made the soft ocean in his eyes, blue and bright, turn to stormy ruff seas. 

 

All 3 of the kids laughed, they thought picking on someone who couldn't fight back was funny. What an awful bunch. How did people like the get to be in this world, when so many good people never made it.

As the shaggy looking boy, Lance later learned his name was Micael, was having a fit of pain inducing laughs, Lance managed to hit him square in the jaw, breaking his lip.

All laughter stopped, and Lance just stood there shaking his hand from the blunt force he just induced apon himself. 

"Really McClain. That's all you got." Sputtered Micael, licking the drop of pooling blood from his bottom lip.

"Someone's gotta stand up to people like you." Lance exclaimed, fake confidence in his voice, he stood tall, trying to make himself seem bigger. Yes, Lance was tall, very at that, but these boys were taller, bigger, stronger. 

"Oh yeah?". Laughters began to ring, as Lance was picked up by his collar, and thrown to the ground. Wood chips breaking and piercing at his side. When Lance tried to regain his stance, and bring himself up. A large boot came crashing down onto his back. Pain ringing out in Lances mind. He didn't know if anything was broken, or if they snapped and tenants, but he knew it hurt. A whole freaking lot.

 

The were laughing, evil people laugh at pain. That's what makes them evil. Lance always thought this. If you put someone down, or hurt them, then laugh?! You are evil. 

This was it, Lance couldn't do a thing, he was stuck, helpless, and not abel to help Hunk. He was done for.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop it!" There was a young girls voice, she was maybe 9, 10? Followed by an older mans voice, screaming at them to leave the boys alone.

The 3 kids spit swears, and laughs as the bolted, no destination in mind. Just far away from the man chasing them.

"Shiro! What- Lance!?" Lance recognized that voice. Lances face was redder than a tomato when it's perfectly ripe. Keith. 

The night in shining armour to save the day, huh. 

"Lance, bud! You okay!?" This time it was hunks voice, he sounded broken, alone, worried if he got his best friend hurt.

Hunk knelt beside Lance, the Cuban boy, looked ruff. Beaten, small, tiny bits of wood chips stuck in his exposed leg, and a giant muddy print of a boot pressed against his white, feminine shirt. 

 

"You okay!?" 

"Hey?!"

"What happened!? Lance!? Oh god."

"Is he dead?" 

"No he's not dead, Pidge."

There were 3 voices now. One sounded panicked, Hunk. One sounded ruff, angry, and handsome as hell, Keith. But the third voice belonged to something called a Pidge. What's a Pidge?.

"It's fine... I'm okay.." Lance said, sounding weak. He tried to push himself up, his arms wobbly, and hurting from he wood chips and dirt pushed into them. "I'm perfectly fin-" nope. His arms gave out, his chest banged against the ground, winding him for a few seconds. 

"You are not fine, here." Keith took lances arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Lifting him off the ground and propping Lance on himself. 

"Hey, you okay to stand?" 

"Yeah, guess so. You must be Keith."

"And you must be Hunk."

Lance raised his head, that shit eating grin, plastered on his face. "Hey, remember when I said I was okay..... Maybe I was lying." 

 

The gang stayed together after that. They promised to have each others back. To not let anyone get hurt, or broken down.

 

They were the summer.


End file.
